


Per Usual

by HedaBeka



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clarke is a supportive friend, M/M, Only Murphy would laugh at a dick that fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:06:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5998123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedaBeka/pseuds/HedaBeka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Bellamy, Harper woke up with a fever can you take her- Oh, hey Murphy? Fell asleep while mapping again? What, is that like the fifth time this week?” Clarke’s head had lifted about half way through her question, and she froze in her steps when her eyes settled on the rumpled boy. It was almost a familiar sight now to find the boy in Bellamy’s tent in the morning and Clarke couldn’t help the soft smile that edged onto her lips.</p><p>Or, Bellamy and Murphy have an agreement to keep their "relationship" on the low but they aren't being that subtle about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Per Usual

Murphy woke to the soft caress of fingers lightly stroking across his lower back and the soft whistle of Bellamy’s breath on his ear. A short laugh trickled up his throat as he turned in the other man’s arms, nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck as he wrapped one arm across Bellamy’s waist. He reared back slightly to brush a kiss over Bellamy’s jaw, nipping slightly when he heard him take in a sharp breath. Murphy lifted his eyes to take in the full view of the dopey grin on the other man’s face and he couldn’t help but to lean in and to capture his lower lip between his own. This seemed to wake Bellamy right up because soon he was moving his own lips against his, his tongue slipping past Murphy’s lips to draw a soft moan from him. It didn’t take long for the kiss to turn into a challenge as Bellamy sucked on Murphy’s tongue, curling it around his whenever he tried to take the upper hand in the kiss. Per usual. 

The two men pushed at each other with firm hands and their nails left soft presses of half crescents into the other’s skin, both unwilling to be the bottom this round. Murphy pressed upward into Bellamy’s chest, but still felt his shoulders drop towards the soft furs of the bed as Bellamy maneuvered his way on top of Murphy. Bellamy looked down at Murphy with a shit-eating grin before leaning down to nuzzle at Murphy’s neck, waiting for him to tilt his chin to the side before he licked and sucked at his pulse point. Bellamy dragged his teeth over his skin before nipping lightly at Murphy’s collarbone, pulling out a drawn out moan from the latter.

“Jackass.” It came out too much like a gasp to sound angry and Murphy cursed himself inwardly as he let the other man pull him into a deep kiss, this time letting the other take reign over the kiss without resistance. He reached up to drag his fingers along Bellamy’s neck, tugging at a piece of curly hair once in awhile just to hear him groan against his lips. A smile quirked on his lips as he bit back a laugh, trying in vain to hold it in after Bellamy had let out an especially embarrassing whine. He disguised the laugh with his own groaning as he pressed himself back up into Bellamy’s chest. When Bellamy drew back to take a breath a minute later, Murphy slid his hand up further into the other boy’s hair and tugged sharply to pull him back down to collide with his lips. 

They stayed like that for a few more moments until the sounds of people dragging themselves from their tents rose above the quiet chirping of the crickets and the singing of the birds. Both boys groaned in unison as they reluctantly tore apart from each other’s embrace. It wouldn’t be long until Clarke or Miller stopped by Bellamy’s tent, so they needed to hurry up in order to set the scene properly. Murphy dragged his shirt back over his chest, sneaking a glance towards Bellamy as they both dressed in silence. They had agreed to keep this thing of theirs a secret, but sometimes Murphy wished he could declare the rebel king for himself. It had been fun at first, but now he was just tired of watching the girls cling to him in camp. They didn’t know that every night Bellamy curled himself around Murphy and peppered kisses along his scarred throat, eliciting embarrassing mewls from deep in his throat and sending his face bright red before he claimed a hold on Bellamy’s lips.

“Hey,” Murphy glanced up as Bellamy made his way towards him, fingers absent-mindedly buttoning up his pants. He knew he had read the disappointment and jealousy on his face; he always seemed to know just how he felt these days. Murphy gave himself a slight shake of the head as he reeled back from Bellamy, smirking slightly as he bent down and tossed a map towards the man.

“I’m fine, let’s just get this set up before the Princess checks in.” Murphy moved quicker to make his point as he laid out the map they had worked on last night and he tossed a crinkled pillow beside it. For a bunch of teens, they had done pretty well at making their own sleeping material. It probably helped that Bellamy had been willing to teach his mother’s trade to the more restless delinquents who needed a distraction when they weren’t on duty. Bellamy dropped the spare blanket on the ground beside the pillow.

It wasn’t even a second later that the soft kick of shoes on the barrel by the tent’s flap sounded Clarke’s arrival before she barged into the tent. Her eyes were down out of habit since she had seen her fair share of Bellamy in a state of undress because he didn’t always hear her entry warning. She would’ve seen Murphy many times as well if it weren’t for Bellamy pushing his ass towards the other half of the tent where he would be hidden just long enough to yank on his underwear and a pair of pants.

“Bellamy, Harper woke up with a fever can you take her- Oh, hey Murphy? Fell asleep while mapping again? What, is that like the fifth time this week?” Clarke’s head had lifted about half way through her question, and she froze in her steps when her eyes settled on the rumpled boy. It was almost a familiar sight now to find the boy in Bellamy’s tent in the morning and Clarke couldn’t help the soft smile that edged onto her lips.

“Murphy fell asleep while we were mapping out the new territory we covered yesterday.” Bellamy cut in quickly, his calm voice making up for the haste of his answer. But it didn’t matter. Clarke still carried a smug look on her face as she nodded along with what he said.

“Okay, sure. Well, like I said Harper is sick so I need you to take over her guard shift at noon. Think you can get away from your boyfriend long enough to do that?” Clarke held in her smirk until the last moment, and once she hit her point she let it stretch across her lips until it started to hurt.

“What? No, Bellamy isn’t my-”

“Murphy just fell asleep in-”

“Save it. I’ve known all week. I woke up early and heard Murphy moaning in your tent a while back. You are pretty loud, you may want to take care of that if you want to hide this from the others.” Clarke glanced away from the dumbfounded looks being sent her way to look down at her watch. “Remember, noon. You have a few hours so you might as well make the best of it. I’ll keep everyone away from your tent in the meantime.”

Murphy’s jaw slackened further as he watched her send a wink his way before she flounced out of the tent. He turned wide eyes onto Bellamy, only to stumble back when the boy practically charged him. Their lips crashed together as Bellamy backed him up towards the bed, a smile breaking the rhythm of their kiss. Murphy took the chance to break away from Bellamy, twisting his head to the side to avoid falling back under his spell when Bellamy chased his lips.

“Wait, does- what does this mean?” Murphy stammered over his words as he raised his eyes from his lips and onto his eyes. Nervous energy flowed through him as he watched Bellamy, teeth gnawing against his lower lip before he decided to just let it out. “Are we going to really do this? Or are we still hiding it? I mean I know only Clarke knows, but-”

Bellamy pressed his fingers to Murphy’s jaw and slowly moved his face to the side so that he could press his lips to the other boy’s, effectively cutting off his sputtering. He licked at the crease of Murphy’s lips before drawing back, knowing he had to get it out before they fall into the bed in a tangle of limbs. “We’re going to really do this. All of it.” Bellamy ran his finger across Murphy’s lower lip and his words were a growl when he spoke again, “You’re mine.”

“And you’re mine.” Murphy breathed against Bellamy’s finger before nudging his hand aside so he could chase his lips again. A moment later, he felt the soft furs of Bellamy’s bed against his back and the comforting pressure of Bellamy’s weight on top of him. Fingernails bit into the skin of his hip as they lifted slightly to meet Bellamy’s hips as they sought out friction. 

Bellamy flattened out his fingers on Murphy’s hip and pressed him down into the bedding, effectively stemming his efforts to grind up into him. A groan slipped out of Bellamy as the thought curled through his head and sunk into his gut, a burst of heat flaring up there as he felt his dick twitch with need. 

“Fuck, Murphy.” The words shuttered off on his breath as he lowered his lips down to kiss at the other man’s ear. He licked over the shell of his ear before nibbling on it, then proceeded to slide his lips down Murphy’s jaw. He could hear Murphy’s breathing stutter as his teeth grazed over the other’s jaw line, then slipped lower to lick down the junction of his neck. They had been doing this enough to know each other’s little kinks and pleasures, and if he learned anything about his partner it was that he enjoyed a good bite that ached in the morning. Warmth spread through him as he lifted off of the boy so that he could take in the sight of his needy partner, all jerking hips and lust filled eyes.

“So beautiful.” Murphy’s eyes slid down at this comment. His murky blue eyes drew down along the other man’s figure, taking his time to admire the Greek god of a man hovering over him. 

“I think that was my line.” Murphy choked out as he ended his journey on Bellamy’s hard dick pressing against the soft fabric of his underwear. Where his pants disappeared to he wasn’t sure. A growl of a groan grounded out of his throat as he lifted his hand up to graze over it. He continued to knead at the half-hard dick before slipping his finger down into the waistband of his underwear. He slowly drew them down his partner’s hips until Bellamy sprung free and slapped against his skin.

And Murphy lost it. 

Laughter jolted out of him as he shook beneath his partner, heaving breaths in just to have it spasm out of his lungs again. Bellamy’s confused and slightly upset look only pulled another spiel of laughter out of Murphy as he flopped onto his side, dragging Bellamy along with him and then fitting himself over him. Murphy sucked in a harsh breath before whispering, “Dick in a box” and dropping down onto Bellamy’s form in another fit of laughter. Soon the other boy was shuttering around his own laughter as he caged Murphy against his chest with his arms. It took about ten minutes for the both of them to stop laughing, and even then it was only to make way for the gasp Murphy pulled from Bellamy when his tongue curled around the head of Bellamy’s dick.

And later, when Murphy has arisen from Bellamy’s tent with a fresh bite mark on his throat just peeking out from the collar of his shirt, he didn’t try to hide it. Instead Murphy kept close to Bellamy’s side as they strode over to the guard station, and he gave him a long peck on the lips before leaving his side to go move the rest of his things into Bellamy’s tent. And oh how amazing it felt to finally claim the rebel king as his. Even if he did have a jack in the box dick.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the abrupt ending. I'm not yet comfortable writing smut and that was as far as I could go.


End file.
